Harry Potter's Lucky Number Thirteen
by fcp2000
Summary: Response to Reptilla28's challenge.  Harry finds himself faced with a choice when he dies.  No serious bashing, although some will occur.  HP/HG main couple, others as we go


**Disclaimer - HP Universe is owned by JK Rowling etc. I am just doing this for fun. Also, there will be parts of this story that will be similar to others on here. This is not done maliciously but in homage, as there are so many great stories on here that have similar themes that it would be impossible not to have ideas from them in there somewhere. I hope I do this different enough for it to be interesting, that is all I am looking for. For examples, check out my favorite's list, as there are some great stories on there.**

**This is in response to the Reptilia28 challenge. I have read some very interesting stories on this challenge and wanted to give it a go!**

**CHALLENGE:**

Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on Portkey(dot)org verbatim:

A funny little challenge I just came up with. It's a comical twist on the time-travel category.

STORYLINE:

*Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

REQUIREMENTS:

*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*The memory keeping contract must be included.

*Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

*Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*Have fun.

OPTIONAL:

*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

*Hermione may or may not be told of Harry's little "situation."

* * *

><p>Harry gasped as air suddenly filled his lungs and shocked him awake. Drawing in deep breaths he looked around the room in surprise. A few moments ago he had entered the clearing in the Forbidden Forest, ready to sacrifice himself for his friends and the Wizarding World and now he found himself in a waiting room, complete with reception desk, quiet music and an assortment of magazines on the table in front of him. After removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, trying to grasp mentally what was going on, Harry stumbled to his feet and approached the reception desk. Sitting at the desk was an older woman, probably in her mid to late thirties, hair done up in a bun, glasses perched on the edge of her nose as she looked at Harry, a small smirk on her lips. Harry tentatively approached the woman.<p>

"Um, excuse me?" Harry stated, waiting for the receptionist to acknowledge his question. With her nod, he continued. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around the tastefully appointed room in confusion. "I am not sure how I got here but I need to get back to my friends, they need me."

Harry looked back at the woman and noticed that the smirk had expanded into a full blown smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter" she began, causing Harry's eyes to widen since she knew his name. "You'll have to wait for your appointment with your A.D. before that decision will be made."

"Decision?" Harry exclaimed in frustration. "What decision, my friends are fighting for their lives!" Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "Sorry about shouting at you, I'm just really confused. What's an A.D?"

The receptionist, who had scowled at Harry when he raised his voice, smirked again at the question. She grabbed a clipboard with a form on it and handed it to Harry. "That, Mr. Potter, will be revealed to you in your meeting. Now, please fill out this form as best as you can and take it with you when I call your name."

Harry took the clipboard and shuffled back to his seat, going over the questions on the sheet. Full Name.. ok easy enough, address.. hmm I should use Privet Dr I guess, Method of Death? What?

Harry's musings were interrupted. "Mr. Potter." Harry heard, causing him to look up at the receptionist again. "You're A.D is ready to see you now, please follow the hallway to room 12." She said as she pointed off to the side.

Harry glanced over and saw a hallway that he would have sworn was not there before. Gathering his paperwork he nodded at the receptionist and made his way to his apparent meeting, still not sure what is going on. With a hesitant knock, a voice rang out from the room for him to enter. With a deep breath, Harry entered the room.

Instantly Harry was taken aback by the décor of the room. Dark wood paneling on the walls gave the room a cozy, warm feeling, as did the open fire in the fireplace. Mounted on the mantle was a gleaming sword, one which reminded Harry of Gryffindor's sword which he had recently used to destroy the locket. A large mahogany desk filled the back of the office, with a couple of leather seats in front of it. The desk was cluttered with documents, knick-knacks and other devices. Harry was amused to see a magic eight-ball on the desk next to a small bowl that he thought looked like a pensieve. On the wall behind the desk were numerous pictures of a man, shaking hands with other people. Harry had seen similar pictures on his "Uncle's" office wall the one time he was dragged along with his cousin to visit. Looking closer, Harry was surprised to see many famous people in the pictures, all of whom were dead to his knowledge and from different eras. His surprise in seeing a man shaking hands with Elvis was only surpassed by seeing the picture next to it of the same man shaking hands with Winston Churchill. While this wouldn't normally be shocking, it was the fact that the man was the same age in both pictures!

Finally, Harry glanced down to see that very man, sitting at the desk in the room, a scowl on his face as he watched his visitor take everything in. He was tall, even when sitting, with a muscular frame. His hair was wild and long, framing a hard face with a full beard. Harry thought he looked familiar but couldn't place him. "Well," the man growled out. "Are we done gawking at my office? Are we ready to begin?" He asked sarcasm readily apparent in his voice and expression.

Harry nervously sat in the chair behind him and opened his mouth to apologize, but he was interrupted.

"Now, since we can begin, let me get something off my chest." The man stated, taking a deep breath. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he shouted as he stood up and slapped his hand on the desk below him. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT DAMAGE YOU ARE CAUSING TO MY CAREER HERE?"

Chest heaving, the man started to pace behind his desk. "THIRTEEN TIMES! THIRTEEN!"

Harry tentatively spoke up. "Thirteen times what, sir?"

The glare provided by the man as Harry asked the question promptly shut him up. Taking a deep breath, the man seemed to calm down and retook his seat. With a heavy sigh, he spoke up. "I had to get that off my chest, I am well aware you have no idea where you are or why you are here."

With a snap of his hands a small glass appeared on his desk, containing an amber liquid and ice. Taking a small sip, the man closed his eyes and savored the drink. Harry started fidgeting, unsure what was going on but not happy with the situation. Patience was never his strong suit.

"Firstly, I am your A.D." The man began. "What is an A.D. you ask? To put it simply, I am your assigned Associate of Death." The man put his hand up to stop any questions from the confused young man. "Yes Harry, you're dead. You've passed on. Kicked the bucket. Met your maker. I could go on, but I won't."

Harry was shocked, his mind whirling a mile a minute. "H..H. How?"

"This time?" The man asked smugly.

Harry paled at this. "This time? There have been others?"

"Yes, twelve to be precise. This, young Potter, is your thirteenth death and, most importantly, your first authorized one." The man said as he took another sip of his drink before pulling a file to him and opening it. "Let me see.. Hmm.. yes, numbers one through eight were all courtesy of the Dursley's." The man looked up at the pale young man in front of him. "You really need to get out of that house. Nine was courtesy of the jinxed broom in first year, Snape didn't stop Quirrelmort quickly enough and you fell before anyone could stop it. Number ten was in your second year, Basilisk. Less said about that mess the better. Eleven was third year courtesy of the Dementors at the Quidditch game; again, falling off a broom is not a fun thing! Number twelve was at the Department of Mysteries. When your godfather Sirius fell into the Veil of Death, you were grief stricken and decided to run in after him. What a red tape disaster that turned out to be."

Harry sat in shock. Not only had he died, but this wasn't the first time! As he thought back to each of those moments, trying to picture his death at the end of each one a thought suddenly hit his brain. "Wait, you said this was an authorized death. What does that mean?"

"Finally using that brain of yours!" The man exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "I told Ro and Sal when you were born you would be the best of all houses, but only Helga believed me. "The smile disappeared slightly as he got lost in his thoughts. "Sadly that didn't come to pass."

Harry shrunk down slightly under the man's stare. He was about to respond when the man began again. "But that's what we're here to fix, isn't it?" The man stated; smile firmly fixed again as he stood, walked around the desk and perched on the front. "You, young Potter, have two authorized deaths. These are moments in your life where your deaths were predetermined, they must happen. However, the life you led before this last death was not how it was planned to occur. There were moments that happened as they should have done but most of your life was manipulated to occur as it did, which lead to many unauthorized deaths."

Harry was in deep thought, trying to figure out what was manipulated and what wasn't. "What.. I mean Who.. I'm sorry sir, I'm just confused." Harry sighed and sunk into his chair in frustration.

The man reached out and grasped Harry's shoulder firmly. "It is not a problem Harry. The manipulations you suffered have annoyed us here for many years, since we are unable to directly influence the living world. Each time you died you arrived here, we'd talk and I'd patch you up and send you back, not because I wanted to but because I had no other choice. Now that this is an authorized death, I'm able to do a lot more. However, before we get into that, I need to give you the information and tools you need to succeed once you leave here!"

Harry sat up in surprise, finally someone who wants to give him honest answers and help. There was one thing he needed to know first. "Not that I am ungrateful for any help you give me, other than a few people it's been hard getting the help I need, but I need to know something first."

Harry waited for the man to nod his head in acceptance.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, either unwilling or unable to phrase it any other way, causing the man to laugh out loud, a deep belly laugh.

"My apologies young Potter. After twelve times I had forgotten that you did not know me. As I said, I am your A.D. My name is one you should be familiar with, as you are my ancestor and reside in my house. I am Godric Gryffindor."

Harry gaped at the man behind the desk before promptly fainting.

* * *

><p>A barking laugh brought Harry's attention back to his surroundings as he tore his gaze away from the blue sky above him. Harry sat up from his prone position on the rolling grass hill to see a large black dog bounding up the hill towards him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Behind it, coming up at a more sedately pace were a couple, the man with black hair similar to his own and the woman with long red hair and his eyes. Behind them walked the rest of their group, a man with grey hair holding hands with a pink-haired woman, and two young men, one with red hair and Gryffindor robes and the other with blonde hair and Hufflepuff robes. Slowly ambling behind the pair was an old man with a long white beard dressed in garishly bad robes. A huge smile broke out on Harry's face as he recognized his visitors. As they approached, Harry thought back to his meeting when he arrived here and the conversation they had after he had woken up back in Godric's office.<p>

With a gasp Harry woke up, sitting up suddenly and drawing a laugh out of the room's other occupant. Harry glanced over and started in shock before recovering. "So, that wasn't a dream? I'm really dead and you're Godric Gryffindor?"

The man smiled before reaching out for Harry to grasp his hand, helping him up from the floor. "Yes, young Potter, I am Godric. I apologize for laughing but that is the third time you've fainted when finding out who I am. When you were younger you didn't know who I was but once you arrived at Hogwarts you fainted each time."

Harry chuckled a bit, able to see the funny side of what happened as he sat back in his seat. "So what now? Do I pass on? Can I see my parents? Or Sirius?" Harry asked excitement evident in his voice.

Godric sat back in his seat as Harry asked his questions, using his hands to placate the young wizard. "Calm young Potter. Calm." Once Harry had recovered he looked expectantly at his A.D., noticing the sad smile on his face.

"What?" Harry asked confusion evident.

"Another thing that has happened each time you've died, especially since you've become older, is that I explain about your past, even though I knew then that you wouldn't remember it. It's hard to do as I know it is going to hurt you, young Potter. Things are not as they seem to appear."

Harry sighed and looked down at his hands before looking back at his ancestor, a hard look on his face. "Just tell me, I can take it. I am used to disappointment."

Godric snapped his fingers again, twice, causing two drinks to appear. He gave one to Harry and waited for him to take a sip before doing the same. With a deep sigh, he began. "Harry, you have been manipulated since the moment your parents passed on. Yes Harry, that moment was destined to occur. As you know there is a prophecy about you and Riddle. What you, and others, did not know is that the prophecy was mostly completed that day in October. You were marked as his equal and had the power he knew not. The most important line was how neither could live while the other survived. What was mistaken in that line was the definition of live and survives. What was intended was that neither could live the life they desired while the other lived. They would survive, but not as they wanted. What was taken by he who heard the prophecy was that neither could be alive while the other was the same. That the one had to die in order to make it so the other could be killed. This miss-definition is the reason for your life to this date, the person who heard the prophecy was mistaken, and dictated your life to be the hell that it was in order to make sure you would be downtrodden enough to look upon the magical world as your savior, to be willing to walk into battle and die by the hands of your enemy, to sacrifice yourself for the rest of the world. And it worked."

Harry sat in thought, thinking back on his life and who had influence over it. "Dumbledore!" He exclaimed in anger. "He… He wanted me to die?" Harry asked in anguish.

Godric stood and stared out of a window that suddenly appeared. "Dumbledore is an old man, young Potter. He has worked tirelessly for the light since the death of his sister. In his old age Dumbledore forgot about the individual and only thought about the whole. The last years of his life were conflicted as he got to know you and hated himself for what he put you through. I tell you this, not to try and justify his actions but to show that all men can make mistakes. The more powerful and influential you are, the bigger the mistakes. Remember that lesson and you will do well young Potter."

Harry nodded, unable to trust his voice.

Godric took another sip, prompting Harry to do the same, and both enjoying the distracting burn of the liquid. "Sirius was supposed to take you from your parent's house and escape with you to his home. Remus would follow and they would both raise you in the mundane world, hidden away from those who would harm you. You would grow up loved and smart, using your brains rather than hiding it to avoid beatings or alienating your first friend. You also would have met your Soul Mate much sooner than you did."

Harry looked up in shock. "I have a soul mate? Is it Ginny?"

Godric laughed again, unable to stop for a few moments before noticing that not only was Harry not laughing with him but was looking angry. "Young Potter, I will go over the Weasley's with you in a moment." He held up a placating hand. "They did no real wrong against you but your friendship with them would have been different had the true path been followed. No, your soul mate is.. Wait, let me find the file." Godric searched his desk for a few moments, mumbling to himself. "What was her name, something from Shakespeare… hmmm."

Harry looked surprised at his A.D."Wait, Hermione is my Soul Mate?"

Godric looked up, thinking. "It's some Granger girl? Is Hermione her first name?"

Harry smiled, thinking of his best friend. "Yes, Hermione Granger. Wait, so I would have known her before Hogwarts?"

Godric smiled. "Yes, you would. The area that Sirius would have chosen to live would have been the same neighborhood she lived in. You would have met at school and been friends long before Hogwarts."

Harry was lost in thought as he considered what his past could have been. He smiled to himself, thinking of Hermione. "Godric? If Hermione was my Soul Mate, why didn't I ever think of her that way?"

"Ah, young Potter. You did. Many times. However, your childhood didn't show you what those kinds of feelings were or what love was, so you mistook it for sibling love, something you always wanted."

Harry nodded in understanding. "And what about Hermione? She never acted like she was interested, did she?"

Godric smiled, slightly condescendingly. "Of course she did. She stuck by you, through good and bad, always worried about you and looking out for you. If that is not love, I don't know what is. The sad fact is she has very low self-esteem. She did not think that you were interested in her and gave up on that part of your relationship. She knew how you considered her and was okay with that, as long as you were in her life."

Godric walked over and crouched in front of Harry, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I will explain more later, but when the chance arises you take it. Matches made in Heaven are rare; do not let that happiness escape you, yes?"

Harry nodded in agreement, already decided in his mind that if he ever had the chance, he would do what he could to make Hermione know how he really felt for her. "Now, can you go into the Weasley's? I need to know what was real and what wasn't."

Godric nodded before returning to his seat. "The Weasley's. Firstly you must know they all care for you, in their own way. You have become family to them, and nothing I say now should take that away from you, as long as you take everything into consideration, yes?"

Seeing Harry nod, Godric continued. "Right then. Starting at the top. Arthur. The man treats you like a son and honestly sees you as one. The fact that he doesn't stop his wife from running roughshod over the family non-withstanding; you will have no deception from him if you ask him any question. I will pass over Molly for a moment. Bill started off not knowing you but accepting the family choice to bring you in. In the last year he, and his wife Fleur, both have come to respect you and value your friendship. Charlie hasn't had a chance to get to know you but accepts the family decision. As for Percy, he is a confused young man. Given time he will redeem himself, but until then give him nothing!"

Godric smiled widely as he thought of the next pair. "Ah, the twins. My personal favorites! They follow you as both a leader and family. Your trust and investment in them in fourth year showed them your class." The smile faded slightly as he got to what Harry considered the important members of his favorite family. "Now back to Molly, as this influences the last two. Molly and Arthur got to know your parents quite well before their end. Your Mum had just had you and Molly had Ron and was already planning on their next one, trying desperately to get that girl. Your Mum, in her job at the Department of Mysteries, had been developing a potion and charm regime that could potentially influence the gender of a baby at conception. Molly had volunteered to a random testing for suitability for this procedure, without knowing who was running it, so desperate for her little girl was she. When your Mum found out that Molly had volunteered, she brought it up to her, in private. Molly was ready to begin the process when Dumbledore suggested that your parents go into hiding. Before they did, Lily met with Molly and provided her with the notes and potion to do the procedure herself. Molly was so happy and excited that she swore an oath to always look after the Potter family, to do anything and everything in her power to make sure that if anything happened to them, you would be looked in on by her, that you would know family and love."

With another snap, the drinks refilled and gave them both a chance to regroup before Godric continued. "When your parents passed on Dumbledore was adamant that you were safe, that you were being looked after. With Dumbledore locking up the will in the Wizengamot Molly was unable to look in on you as she had sworn she would. For years she badgered and hounded Dumbledore, unable to accept that she had failed her promise. Dumbledore saw this and decided to use it to his advantage. Molly jumped at the chance to be the family to introduce you to the Wizarding World. Whatever plan Dumbledore put in front of her she agreed to, anything to be able to take care of you. She agreed to a betrothal contract with Ginny as the intended bride, accepting in her mind that having you in the family would allow her to make up to you what she had missed on. The platform incident was staged. Do you really think that Molly Weasley or any of the Weasley's don't know that the platform is 9 ¾? It has been the same for generations. "Godric could see that Harry was getting angry.

"Harry, I tell you these things not to anger you but to educate you. I would hope that you will be able to forgive Molly her transgressions. She was under the influence of an oath she was sure she had broken when Dumbledore hid you away."

Harry visibly calmed himself. "It's surprising how much a difference one act can make. Sirius takes me with him and everything is different."

Godric smiled widely at his guest. "Yes, chaos theory. Something recently developed and can be described to you by your young lady friend at a later date, yes?" Godric laughed at Harry's blush before continuing.

"Ginny was brought up knowing that she was destined to be with you. The diary incident in her second year didn't help matters, as the possession affected her mind. By your sixth year she was determined to get you and resorted to potions." Harry gasped in shock. "What? You don't think that year was completely different to the others? The 'monster' in your chest whenever you saw Ginny and Dean? The way Hermione was acting? All potions. Again, do not get too angry at young Ginevra, she should have seen a mind healer after her first year. She deserves a chance to redeem herself, yes?"

Harry reluctantly nodded and then sighed. "What about Ron?"

"Ah, young Ronald. The most normal of the Weasley family, if you ask me. He is immature, jealous, lazy, sports orientated and argumentative. Basically, Ronald is a teenage boy! He does value your friendship. He is friends with Harry, the young boy he met on the train. He cannot connect that with Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived'. While you might not like that connection, you accept it for the most part, as does Hermione, Luna, Neville and a few others. Ron cannot or will not accept that they are one and the same. When you get attention for being The Boy Who Lived he gets jealous. He will eventually accept that you cannot help it when it happens. He also brings you down young Potter."

Harry makes to argue with Godric before actually thinking of what was said.

"See young Potter. You are a smart young man but that part of you was suppressed at a young age by the Dursley's. When you arrived at Hogwarts I had hope you would meet your Soul Mate and begin showing your ability but you were afraid of alienating your first friend, Ronald. You saw how he treated those who showed their intelligence and decided not to do so. If you had taken some harder electives in your third year, for example, you would have found you enjoyed Ancient Runes and Arithmancy is just magical maths, to an extent, something which you were good at in the mundane school."

Harry had the grace to appear sheepish at this. "Well it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Godric looked confused. "Why do you say this?"

"Well," Harry stated as he glanced around the room. "I'm dead aren't I? Not like I can change anything."

Godric smiled widely as his eyes took on a twinkle reminiscent to Albus Dumbledore."Ah, I would not say that. As I had said before, since this is an authorized death we can give you a choice. You can move on to your next great adventure and see your parents OR we can work together, give you some training and send you back to one of your unauthorized deaths. If you choose the second option you will retain some of the knowledge that you have gathered now as well as what you learn before you go. Also, this will be your last authorized death. If you die again after you return, you will stay dead!"

Harry sat and thought about what Godric said. If he stayed, he would see his parents, something that he desperately wanted. However, if he went back, he would be able to save a lot of people who needlessly died, like Sirius or Cedric. He looked up at Godric. "What about the Horcruxes?"

"They will be where you found them, depending on when you return. However, the one in your scar will stay gone. That was the reason for you having two authorized deaths, so since you only have the one left, we will keep that one here."

Harry sighed in relief, his mind made up. "I'll return then and try and save as many as I can."

Godric laughed and stood up raising his glass in a toast. "I knew you would young Potter, you're related to me!"

Both drained their glasses and sighed, feeling the burn. "What now?" Harry asked in excitement.

Godric's smile turned devilish. "We train young Potter and I know just who to get to train you."

* * *

><p>Time seemed to have no meaning for Harry Potter. Since he had left Godric's office and met his trainers he was kept busy. The best part about his training wasn't what he was learning but who he was learning it from.<p>

Finally Harry met his parents and had been overwhelmed by the emotion of knowing they loved him and were proud of him, although his Mother wanted him to work harder at school and his Father wanted him to give Snape more grief, which Lily had frowned upon, causing Harry and James to crack up laughing. With his parents was everyone Harry had lost in the last war; a much younger looking Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Cedric and even Dumbledore.

Harry was unsure how to react to Dumbledore being there and offering to train him but talks with his mother and Godric, as well as a serious heart to heart with Dumbledore himself had seen Harry forgive his mentor, something which obviously meant a lot to him.

Harry learnt Trasnfiguration, pranking and how to become an Animagus from his Father and Sirius, as well as Auror techniques and spells with help from Remus and Tonks. Fred all but begged Harry to make sure that he and George were included in whatever pranks Harry came up with when he returned, as well as proper introductions to the Marauders, something Harry was happy to assist with. Cedric gave Harry some much needed closure from the Tri-Wizard incident and Harry felt a brotherly connection with the Hufflepuff he never had before, something he hoped he would recover in time. Albus trained Harry in Occlumency and Legilimency. When he viewed Harry's memories of his time at the Dursley's Albus had broken down, begging for forgiveness. This more than anything showed Harry of the Headmaster's true feelings and their bond was stronger for it. Albus made sure Harry was able to protect his mind from intrusion and made sure that Harry would, when the time was right, show his past-self the truth about the Dursley's, so the past Albus could begin his journey to absolution. Both Godric and Albus were confident this was essential.

Finally, the day arrived where Harry was to return to the past. He said his good-byes to most of his trainers, knowing he would be seeing most of them when he returned. Walking with his parents, Harry approached and knocked on room 12, like had done when he first arrived. With a shout, Godric called them in.

"Ah, young Potter, the day is finally upon us. Ready to face your destiny?" Godric asked with a smile.

Harry looked back at his parents in the doorway, both looking at him with smiles of happiness and pride and nodded. "Yes, Godric, I am ready."

With a wave of his hand a long staff appeared in his hand, glowing with power. "Remember, first chance you get go to the Goblins, secure your inheritance and for Merlin's sake young Potter, have some fun! Especially with your lady friend, yes?" Godric said, with a sly smile and a wink, causing Harry to blush and his Father to laugh.

Harry turned and slugged his father on the arm, both smiling at the interaction. Lily drew her son into an embrace. "Don't worry Harry, we both approve of your choice. Remind her that life is about more than just her studies. That's something I didn't learn until seventh year." Lily said as she looked fondly at her husband.

"Show those bastards to never count out a Potter and find yourself some happiness, son." James said as he joined their embrace.

A clearing of a throat drew the family gathering to a close and they turned back to Godric.

"Now, young Potter, when shall we be returning you to?" He asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry turned back to his parents and nodded, already knowing their opinions. "Second year, after the fight with the Basilisk."

Godric nodded in agreement. "Good choice. Early enough to make a difference for sure. Also, a good excuse to get rid of the Horcrux, as far as Dumbledore is concerned, as the venom when you get bitten could remove it. Remember that when you tell your story to Albus, it will cause him to get distracted and consider what that means about your 'inevitable' death, which will give you time to seek out the goblins and ensure your independence!"

Godric moved around the desk and approached Harry as he stood in the center of the room. One last glance back at his parents was all he had time for as Godric started chanting. A bright light filled the room and the last thing Harry saw was the smiling faces of his parents, something to power his Patronus for years to come.

A sudden sharp pain brought Harry's attention back to the real world. Looking down Harry noticed, in almost a detached way, the large fang protruding from his arm. The pain was coursing up his arm and travelled almost directly to his head as Harry fell to the ground, the pain throbbing in his head, almost on par with the Cruciatus he had suffered from Voldemort. As the pain increased a trilling song could be heard as Fawkes flew down to where Harry lay. The song of the Phoenix, a song of life and love, seemed to cause the pain in Harry's head to focus almost entirely behind his scar, allowing Harry to open his eyes.

As he did, the first thing he saw was the gaping maw of the Basilisk right in his face, causing him to jump slightly in shock. To the side, a crying Ginny was waking up and watching her hero die in front of her. Harry tried to console her, weakly reaching out to calm her down, a small pained smile on his face as suddenly the pain spiked and a black could shot from his scar. With a shout Harry convulsed briefly and a bright light surrounded him, removing all trace of the evil taint of the soul fragment from his body.

When the light faded away both Harry and Ginny saw spots in their vision. The burning sensation from his arm had disappeared and when he glanced down, Harry saw that Fawkes had just finished crying in his wound. Or at least that is what he thought he saw, as his vision was blurry. Harry reached up, expecting his glasses to be on the floor and was surprised to feel them on his face. Removing them caused his eyes to clear up. He could see without them! As the spots from the light faded from his vision Harry noticed that he felt fantastic, removing the horcrux from his head was the best thing to happen to him, at least so far!

Warily, Harry looked at the young girl smiling at him, tears flowing down her face as she realized that he wasn't dying anymore. With a small smile Harry stood up and grasped Gryffindor's sword. A scabbard appeared on his back as he held the sword and when Harry placed the sword there, both disappeared, drawing a gasp from Ginny. With a shrug, Harry turned to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Come on Ginny, let's get out of here, yeah?" Harry asked and Ginny just nodded, tired from the day's trials.

Ron's shouts as the door opened caused them both to smile and answer in the positive. After a quick trip through the rubble and up the pipe, Harry led Ron, Ginny and Lockhart to the infirmary, knowing they needed to be looked at, although Harry had an ulterior motive.

With Madam Pomfrey bustling over and motioning them all into beds, she sent out the message to get Dumbledore and McGonagall to the infirmary, Harry went to a chair next to the petrified form of his best friend, Hermione Granger. Sitting in the chair, Harry reached out and grasped her hand. Feeling the events of the day, future and his death finally catching up to him he rested his head on the mattress next to her, happy to be back where he belonged.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1. Please let me know if you have any feedback or comments on the story. I would like constructive criticism if any, as that would help in later chapters.<p> 


End file.
